Eternal Night
by Blue Bookworm
Summary: Jasa is a desecdant of the powerful Circle and she will do anything for them. But what happens when she falls for a human that is a desendant of the ememy? R
1. Prologue, Chapter 1, Chapter 2

Prologue 

You know that you can't pick your family. No one can. It is one of those things that you can predict or chose. It just happens. Mine is worse than you can ever imagine. I came from a family of Vampires and we are not the only ones. There are witches, shapeshifters, and vampires. Where do we all come from? The Circle, a high powered circle made up of these impossible breeds. Their names are Lucas, Benjamin, Mathew, Alayna, Anja, and Jessica.

Their direct descendents look and act a lot like them but with tiny differences. I am a direct descendent of Jessica and that makes me more powerful than most Vampires. My name is Jasalin Rose but I do not let anyone call me that so my name is Jasa. Years ago I assembled a team of high performance witches, shapeshifters, and vampires. Also I allowed humans who knew how to fight and already served the Circle as maids. They are known as hunters. Here's the thing; they are all girls.

Their names are; Elizabeth- shapeshifter

Isabella- hunter

Sierra-vampire

Angelica-hunter

Christen-hunter

Lala-witch

Emma-hunter

Gabriella-witch

Arianna-Vampire

Nicole- shapeshifter

Alyssa-witch

Luna-witch

Katherine- shapeshifter

Bailey- shapeshifter

With this team of fourteen girls, I can handle anything that comes my way. Or so I thought.

Chapter 1

I banged the back of my head against the locker. It was Monday and I did not want to be at the most annoying place it the world, high school.

"The Circle is so annoying; all they do is worry about me," Tracy said getting books from her locker. I looked at her. Her black hair cascade down her back and her hazel eyes shined. Yes, the Circle sent me and my team to protect her, Tracy Aster. She was one of my best friends but was not taking the whole "babysitting" thing very well. The circle sent Tracy to live with her human aunt in New York. Why you ask? Well, Tracy is engaged to a high powered family shapshifer, Evan Charles. A law said that when a royal family member got engaged that they could not see each other until two weeks before the wedding. Usually, they were arranged marriages.

"Well that is because you are a direct descendent," I said with a grin. Tracy was a descendent of Alayna, the witch in the Circle.

"I know but it is annoying," Tracy wined. She slung her bag over her shoulder, slammed her locker closed, and leaned against it. "I don't know Jasa. I wonder all the time if I am making the right decision about Evan," I sighed.

"You don't have much of a choice," I said and it was true. The only way to break an arranged marriage was for another royal substituted and friendship and love only went so far, I mean come on.

"I know but at least let me come home. I mean, I have to use lab rats and humans to practice my magic. I am royalty, for crying out loud. I should people bowing to me as they walk down the hall!" Tracy stopped to take a breath. I laughed than something came to me. "What do you used humans for?" Tracy looked at me and when she saw my face, hard with determination, she shrugged and smiled. "You'll see," and with that she walked down the hall toward a group of boys.

"Tracy, what are you doing," I hurried down the hall to catch up to her. As I got closer I realized that the boys had football jackets. Oh no, I thought, she is messing up the brains of teenage football players that have been knocked around to many times as it is. Tracy walked up to a boy with shaggy blond hair and sapphire eyes. His pale, creamy face made his eyes standout more. When the boy saw her coming, a smile lit up his face. Tracy smiled back, but not as brightly. Than, and this you won't believe, she kissed him. I stared at her in shock and anger. So that was how she did her magic, by messing with a human boy who would not know the difference whether she was using magic or if he was getting stupider by the second! I glared at Tracy until she felt my eyes on her. She broke apart from the boy and looked at me.

"Jasa, this is Zane. Zane, this is Jasa," Tracy said with a smile. "Jasa is staying here for a while with some friends." Zane looked at me. His blue eyes sparkled. I started getting weak from the gaze.

"Hey, Jasa," a voice called. I broke away from Zane's gaze to see Gabriella and Arianna, two members of my team. Gabriella's pale skin her red hair made her beautiful to look at and her hazel eyes showed her witch blood. Arianna's long black hair laid across her tanned cheek and her dark brown eyes looked calm and patient, as a vampire should. As the two approached, I smiled. They were doing 360 turns as they walked, like someone who was taking in a tourist site. They had learned that from me.

"Hey Gabriella, Arianna," I said with a fake smile. "You know Tracy and this is Zane, her…..boyfriend." I was hoping that they would get what was going on. Arianna nodded. "We have math together," she said.

"We have to get to chemistry," I said and hurried Tracy along down the hall.

"Now what were you thinking! First, messing with a human mind when you know that they do not recover as fast as we do from that. Second getting a boyfriend when you are engaged! Are you crazy?" I could have gone on and on but there were people in the hall.

"I told you I am using him for magic only and you are hurting my arm," Tracy said. Turing away from her, I looked at the other two. "Did you check all cameras and back up cameras? Along as the wards around the school and the cameras work we are fin for now." I took a breath.

"We did, boss. No need to get all worked up. We have it all worked out," Gabriella said. "All we need to do relax and everything is going to turn out fine, I promise," said Arianna. Me relax? Not a chance. Not with Tracy out in the human world. I rubbed my head where a headache was beginning. I liked hard jobs, but The Circle went to far this time.

"Hey guys, why don't we dump school, get the rest of the team, and go home." This was going to be harder than I though it would be.

Chapter 2

I stretched out on the long couch at Tracy's. She was still mad at me for handling her like a child but she would get over it so. Tracy lived with her human Aunt Josina, a thin woman with long black hair and green eyes. She was the only person that the Circle trusted enough to watch and take care of Tracy. I took a deep breathe and stared at the white and orange ceiling. The Circle was going to find out about what Tracy had done, they were going to be mad. One of the many rules of the Circle is to never do anything to a human that could get you discovered, not including feeding for vampires.

The one thing I was worried about was that they were going to find out who the human is and they were going to kill him. I didn't know why I care about what happened to Zane, the god with blonde silky hair and deep sapphire eyes. No matter what he was, though, he was really messed up. I could see it in his eyes; the pain, confusion, and anger. I wish that I could heal him but that would get risky, for both of us.

"Hey, Boss, you ok," Izzy asked. Izzy, whose real name was Isabella, was a hunter. Her brown straight hair stopped at her shoulders and her brown eyes always had care in them. Her light skin showed that she was human but none of us ever noticed. She acted just like a witch.

"Ya fine just resting," I said. She must have walked in when I was thinking about Zane. "What time is it?"

"About 2:30," said a new voice and Emma walked in holding a Coke. Emma was a hunter as well. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down her back and her blue eyes were filled with wonder. She was always surprised at many things, like watching a shapshifter shift forms.

I sat up and stretched. I had been resting for an hour or more. I was famous for no paying the most attention to the time. "Get the rest of the team will you," I said yawning. Emma hurried out of the room. Only minutes later, the twins, Alyssa and Bailey, walked in. The sisters both had slim figures and they were shapeshifters. That was about all they had in common. Bailey had brown hair with blonde streaks in it. Alyssa hair bright blonde hair. Bailey had brown eyes and Alyssa had hazel.

Next, Emma and Christen walked in. Christen, like Emma, was a hunter. Her brown hair and her eyes matched perfectly along with her light skin. Then behind them, Liz ran in with Arianna at her heels, her black hair mingling with the wind. Liz was one of the most hyper shapeshifters you will ever meet... and that was why we loved her. Her long blonde brown hair trailed down her back and her brown eyes were filled with excitement. She always knew when I had a plan.

Sierra, Lala, and Kat walked in laughing and talking, as usual. Sierra's dark brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and was gelled. Her brown vampire eyes were soft. Lala's shiny brown hair was curled and her eyes showed a little interest in what I was going to do. They always did and I did not help that she was a witch. Kat, on the other hand, showed a lot of curiosity to what I was going to say. Her brown eyes bugged out a little and her shoulder length curly black hair bounced as she walked. She reminded me of a mouse and that would make sense because she was a shapeshifter.

Nicole ran in breathing heavy. She was probably was in the front checking the cameras and the guards that told us when someone was within 30 feet and whether they were human. Nicole's brown hair was windblown and her eyes looked tired. She was not the strongest witch to enchant to guards but she was the best at it.

I looked at my watch. Only three more; Gabrielle, Luna, and Angelica. They should have been in the garden, according to the plan. Then what could be taking them so long. I stood up.

"Come on, guys," I said leading the team out the back door to the garden. It was pretty big with a flower garden, a eatable garden, and a pond. I started to get nervous. They were supposed to be right in front of the door.

"Go get Tracy and her aunt," I said to Liz. "Be alert." Liz nodded and went back in to the house. I turned to the team and started giving out orders.

"Izzy, you and sierra go and check the cameras and guards. Watch each others backs!"

"Lala, go and back up Liz."

"Emma, Christen, and Kat go and search the west side of the garden. Be careful!"

I took a breath. That left me with Arianna, Nicole, Alyssa, and Bailey. Good, some of the best fighters.

"Follow me and be alert," I said and started into the garden. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bailey and Alyssa shift forms. Bailey changed into a red Algonquin wolf and Alyssa changed into a Siberian husky.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I shifted into my alert leader/fighting mod. I saw Nicole and Arianna do the same. Who ever was in this garden knew about us and probably knew about Tracy to. We had to attack them and take them to the Circle but what human could handle two witches and a hunter with killer instinct? I looked around. No footprints. I looked at Alyssa. She sniffed the air and shook her head. No smell.

_Ahhhhhh_

I jumped at the sound. It sounded like a scream coming from the back gate. I took off running at high vampire speed, my blood boiling with anger.

_What was happening to my friends?_

The screaming got louder as I approached. I slowed down to a glide and than stopped. Two black figures were standing facing me. I didn't see the girls but I could still hear them. The figures moved a step closer and I attacked. I summoned up all my energy and saw the glow of fire in my hands blazing. I aimed and throw one at them. They dogged it neatly. One came at me with a stake. They knew what I was. Raising my free hand, I raised the water in the pond and directed it toward him. He was not quick it dog it and it hit him right in the face. I smiled as the rest of the team showed up. Bailey threw herself at the closes figure. Arianna moved to my side ready to fight. Nicole moved with grace over to the other side of me. Alyssa had shifted to a wolf as well and was pulling the mask off of a figure. Walking over, I saw a scratched face of a boy with shaggy brown hair and black eyes. I put my foot on his chest.

"Who are you and where did you come from," I said in a low, threatening voice. The boy looked unsacred.

"I am not ever revealing myself to the emery," he said. I pressed harder. He groaned. "Who do you work for?"

"I will never reveal the name," cried the boy. I rolled my eyes. I was going to get it out of him eventually.

"Fine, where are my friends," I asked pressing a little harder with my foot. The boy winced at the pressure. "I don't know what you're talking about." I signed. This boy was not going to spill. I looked at the figure that Bailey was keeping down. I motion Arianna and Alyssa to hold the boy down. Then I walked over to Bailey, who was with Nicole, holding down the second one. I ripped off the mask. Long chestnut hair fell out first, than it revealed a girl with misty gray eyes. No wonder she had not attacked. She was not strong enough to fight against non humans.

"I won't hurt you if you give me the information that I want, ok. Are you clear on that," I said. The girl winced at the threat. Get used to it.

"What do you want to know," she asked, with a slight tone that said "Leave me alone" but I ignored it. The boy on the other side looked shell shocked.

"What are you doing? You can't do this1 I though I could trust you! I feel betrayed, s…" I whirled around and hit him, hard. First he looked shocked and than in pain. "Shut up," I snarled. Tuning my back on him, I looked at the girl.

"First, where are my friends; second, who are you; third, who do you work for," I said in a strong voice.

"We are spies for the rebellion. We followed Tracy-May on her date before and she said where she lived and we decided to check it out-"I stopped the girl. Tracy. Date. Before. I was going to kill her.

"Where did you see her," I demanded. The girl muttered a name of a restaurant. I took a deep breathe and motioned her to continue. She explained that the girls had not been there when she had gotten there. She also said that she saw them neat the front of the garden. I shook my head and told Nicole to check it out. I walked over to the boy, who was snarling on the ground with blood on his cheek and mouth.

"Now have we learned our lesson," I asked with fake interested. He muttered soothing unintelligent but nodded. I smiled. "Good."

I looked up at the sound of running feet. About 30 yards away, Luna, Gab, and Angle were running with Nicole. Luna's strawberry blonde hair blow in the wind and her hazel eyes contained her witch power and Angelica's brown hair was so wind blown that it was not even funny, along with her brown awed eyes. Relief washed though me as I saw them. I closed the gap between us and hugged them together.

"Where were you," I said releasing them. "I have the rest of the team out doing a search party for you." Gabs explained that they saw Tracy leave and went to follow her but heard someone coming so they want to check it out and go lost. I shook my head.

_We should make a map of this place_

"Get the team, guys. We are going after Tracy," I said. I looked at the two lying on the ground. "I guess we sent them to the Circle. And tell them to spar the girl," I told Luna, who began using her magic to talk to the Circle. I smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry that we tackled you." I looked at the boy "You…not so much." Looking back at the girl, I saw that she was bleeding from her arm. Moving over to her, I held my hand over her hurt arm and closed my eyes. I felt the energy run through me and into the air. I heard a gasp and than a moan. I opened my eyes to see the girl staring in amazement at her arm that had sealed up.

"I guess that no one in the rebellion can do that," I said quietly. She shook her head. "By the way I am Jasa." The girl looked up.

"I am Jada and that is Jayden, we are twins," She smiled. Standing up, Jada looked around at the garden.

"How old are you," I asked with interest. "I am 17." Jada smiled "Me too." We talked about what we were both doing in the area, careful not to reveal any important info. One by one, the rest of the team appeared, including Josina.

"Um boss, sorry to interrupt your tea time but we have to go after Tracy," Lala said impatiently. I nodded and said good bye to Jada and her "pain in the area that I don't want to mention" brother Jayden, as they walked at of the garden and jumped over the fence and were gone.

"Come on, guys. When we get Tracy we have to go back to the Circle. The rebellion knows were we are ans that is not a good thing," I said and started out of the garden.


End file.
